The long term goal of this project is to develop rapid, accurate and reliable methods and test kits for iodine determination in urine. The methods and test kits must be inexpensive and easy-to-use to perform determinations of iodine under field conditions. Dry-reagent test strip methods for detection of iodine in urine will be developed. The test strip method will detect iodine by a fast "dip and read" procedure. When the test strips are dipped in the tested sample, the color of the indicator pad will change in accordance with iodine levels. No separate chemical supply will be needed except for that included in the indicator pad. No time- consuming work with reagents such as weighing, mixing, volume measurement, etc. will be required. Today, about 1.6 billion people worldwide still live under the threat of IDD complications that include: congenital myxedema (cretinism), brain damage, hypothyroidism and goiter. Because iodine deficiency could be readily cured by iodized salt supplementation, screening of the population in iodine-deficient regions is critical for effective planning, implementation and improvement of IDD-preventive measures. The best way to screen for iodine deficiency and intake in populations is to measure iodine in urine. The screening is highly important for all poor, remote and underserved communities worldwide;it is also important in the developed world. In order to control IDD new, rapid, accurate, reliable and inexpensive iodine measurement test kits for urine need to be developed to replace currently used laboratory based methods. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The primary objective of the proposed project is to develop a rapid, inexpensive, easy to use, dry-reagent method for determination of iodine in urine. Determination of iodine in urine is necessary to target and monitor iodine supplementation programs worldwide. Severe iodine deficiency is rare in the United States, however, subpopulations including women of reproductive age are at risk of mild to moderate iodine deficiency.